Grom Hellscream lok'tar ogar
by Syllablesformanydays
Summary: The heroes of Draenor go to Draenor but they find... a secret.
1. The Demon's End

'lok'tar ogar' said garresh, he ran thru the portel hahahah he wud find new ppl to give blojokobs to! hahah he saw lots of orcs, omg confronting a demon MANNAROTH. Uh oh manlyroth was about to KEEL grom, garrosh's faver. Garrosh rushed to Mamneroth and gave him a distract blowjob, and grom shoot Mannoroth with a cannon and he die

BUT IT WAS NO ORDINARY CANNON it was a blowjob cannon n shot out blowjob juice., ewww manntorht thrw up

dayum garrosh twerked in the new werld, omg he recognized draenor.

Kargath was sitting in his house with his grandma and knitting... suddenly a boner!

"Kargath that is very naughty put it outside," said grandma

Sorry grandma "twerked Kargath." He twerked outside and put the boner on the ground.

oh no he exadentally cut off the boner with his sowrd hand!11 oop

Meanwhile Gul'dan was wonderin something... why WAS HE NOT DAYUM? suddenly a grab a dark portal blowjob and twerked sesxily oh no it was too groovy they all ded


	2. The Broken Heart

oh no but the boners were all ready to twerk... and Gul'dan wasn't yet he hadn't put on his makeup! Ohno how could he twerk without Ner'zhul, his bffl - bes t frends 4 lif. They had a friendship necklac it was a heart half a heart each except it just ended up lukin like a broeken heart, whic is what ner'zhul had right now. hE was in lov with Gul'dun, but guldan wasnt a lebsian so he wud never return the feelin.

Nerzhul whats wrong? "asked Kargath,"

"My he\art is brekrn," explaned nerzhi;

"well my bonar was brokaen becos I accidentally cut it off wif hand sowrd thing becos Granermara made me put it outside. But do you see me cryin over the broken boner now?" he pulled the bonar out of his pants, it was wrapped in a banderage.

"Are you sayin i shud just get a bandeg and mend the broken heart?"

"ja or you could ask whoever is breakin it to marry you."

OMG GULDAN MARRY ME? arsked Nerzhull

no lol said guldan

nerzhul was so angry that he twerked

A GIANT ANGER BONER CAME FROM HIS RAGE AND TOOK OVER DRAENOR! oh no


	3. Mending of the Heart

dayum ner zhuk was anger, so extremly anger that a giant boner come out of him face, dayum makin a boner unicorn, except more like a narwhal becos them horns are bigger, and this boner was pritty damn big

Nerzhuls boner was so big that he became the lich king. He was twerkin around wif the other warlords of draenor when all of a sudden

"Dayum Nerzhul I DIDENT KNOW U CUD TWERK THAT GUD!" but who was it that was speekin? dayum there was an elf wif pee colour hair, alleria and an humen it was turalyon, turalyon was pregenertent, but the pregnancy was in his face so he had a swollen lookin face.

"Why is there a boner on ur hed?" arsked Turalyon "shudent it be in ur pants?"

Nerzhul took off him pants and there was nothin there, oh no. He felt him hed to check for his precious boner, but it was gorn. WHERE WAS IT!?

he looked arownd and saw the bonar comin out of gul'dan's eyes.

"dayum nerzhul, if i had known abowt this boner then i wud haf sed yes to marryin u.

nerzhul was suddenly happy, so happy that he stopped bean the lich king and decided to put him lich kingness in a sowrd which was big to resemble his bonar.

"dayum guldan!"

and they gave everyone blojkobs to celebrate/ but KILROGG WAS JEALOUS

so jealous that he gotted a gun and kicked nerz'hul in the blowjob receiver then punched him in the blojkwob giver.

dayum

Draka was watchin the scene thru her spygalls, but her veew was blocked by ginormus boners and a twerkin ass. omg she looked closer, thinkin how SESXY was the twerk. eww it turned out to be a KHADGAR TWERK omg draka threw up


	4. The Final Beat of a Dying Heart

dayum grom hellscream was twerkin the mannaroth demon blowjob. His twerkin was so amaning that durotan appear, he had a boner. His boner wos secretly a frostwolf howelr. dayum draka appeared, she looked like she wos gonan throw up

"what is weong, draka?' arksed durotan, he wos secretly a lebsian wif draka

"I am vomit," explanation marked draka, then she died. oh no durotan's heart wos broekn, he cried. His boner in his heart twerked a final twerk then died too omg he wos dead

dayum sed throl, he wos a shaman so he gave them a resurrection blowjob.

oh no nerzhul wos coming, he wos going to twerk and the only wya to stop the twerkin wos to find the fropsmorn bonar. Oh no he twerked through the dark portel, all the way to azerof. Oh no he put the twerkin scourge dayum, they were twerk

"its ok," twerked arfas, he wos pallyidn. "we will find the frostmurn boner. Suddenly he a boner, it was frostmourne. Frostmourne twerked ovar to nerzhul but nerzhul a blokwbjob so no1 cared

meanwhile draka was twerkin, she wanted to be the leder of all the orcs. "dayum' she said as she saw a dayum ass twerk past, it belonged to... khadgar! OH NO A DISCUSTING TWERK PLS STOP TWERKIN KABGORE."

"no" khadgar wos so offended that he blew up draenor, which is how it turned into outland.


	5. The Last Breath of a Damaged World

dayum khadgar twerked alone in outlands, then he DEAD. oh well lol

meanwhile illidan was all by himself twerkin alone in karabor, which he renamed black temple to sound goth. Uh oh sargaers, the leader of the burnin lemon, twerked in.

'Illidan I am vrey disappointed in you," he twerked angerly.

"sorry," apopagised illdan

SUDDEN A BONER, SCHEISS IT WAS RAINING A SPEICIAL KIND OF RAIN CALLED DAYUM

ok it was time to give a distract blowjob to sargearas thort Maeiv shadowsong, but illdian saw and got jealous.

"meaiev u cheetin on me for like 8 ppl," he angried.

"sorry illidan but we have toi escape the twerk," she sad.

uh oh the big expolode had given everyone the twerks, they cudent stop twerkin. All the twerks went like a flowin river and twerked into the dark portal, which turned green and OPENED AND NOW THE BURNING LEGION WERE TAKING OVER AZEROTH OH NO

stay tuned for episode 6 : the iron twerk


	6. The Iron Onslaught

Dayum the iron horde were twerking out of the red portal, lok'tar ogar went the awks. Last chaptar I sed: look out for the iron twek, hier we can si the orom hoard twerkin Dayum.

dayumkh adgar was on his telegraph, telegraphing a mesarge to his secretly lovar guldan. Wel u don't stalk some 1 a hole expandshun wifowt been secretly in love wig them

Wtf go away twerked gguldan, , he thort khadgar was weird and cudebt twerk

Meenwhile cordana feksongwas twerking, dayum. She had a boner she called it John the boner becos she wos funni n random teehee :three

uhoh it was a bad twerk day, jaina was twerking wif her boner she bort on the awcten house outside the dark portal. Oh no she luked behind her the iron horde were filim it! Uh oh she was so embarass she died Oh well lol wgo cares anowt jaina

Kal e cgoswas secretly a lebsian, he was cheetos on anveena and throll so he cud be a leviathan with jaina he wos angery at this statement, uh oh a rage boner it twerked ANGERLY towerds the darm portal, it wos a dramatic showdown

dayum sed illiden, he wos gonan be the mane villrn of lemon expansen, he was excite he had a boner and incurable twerks

dayumhe posed SESCIKY for the front cover


	7. Kingdoms Burning

it was tym for rade hellfire citdael. The furst boss wos an orc, she twerked but ran awya and turnt into the iron twerk reevar! Oh no

Then all of a suddenly... gorefiend came out of the ground. He had eaten too many bonars, so now he wos rly fat, but that ment he cud twerk better! He twerked him big booty... it wos so dayum that garrosh hellscrim came back to lyf

How did garesh die:

"Garrosh u cannot give another blojkon!" scremt chris metzen's self insert character... wait I mean thrall.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" screamt garrosh

sudden a lightning bolt twerked out of the sky and hitted Garrosh on the shiny orange head. :( He died, like when Varien wing's wife got hit on the head by a rock and died.

ok wheee wos i, oh

Sudden gorefiend twerkin so good that GArrosh gave him a blowjob, but then he died. He died to death. Very sad. TRagic. Sudden MANNAROTH COME BACK TO LIFE.

"wtf why did you copy my idea," sed garrosh. "As an artist who respects integrity I am disgusted."

"I have a HUGE CURSH ON YOu!" screamy msnnaorth.

"Omg RLY?" Garrosh blushed, him orange cheeks turnt pink.

"Lol not rly," sed Mannaoroth and kilt Garrosh like a 15th time. no one likes garrosh anyway. Sudden mannoroth died, he saw Guk'dan without makeup, a scary sight indeed.

Archimonde tweked out of the dark portal... oh my elune it was such SESXY twerk! No one cud beliv it was AN ARCHIMONDE TWERK. But it was an imposter... Archimonde turnt out to be... JAINA PROUDMOORE!

"myuahahahahahaha" i am the main villane!" shoted Jeina, then she ran away.

Gul'dan was cryin sad, his heart had bin broken. "it's ok," sed him boiyfriend, Ner'zhul. "Wil lyoum marry me guldan?"

"YES!"

"No I was asking Yrel LOL"

"But you sed Guldan!"

"No id didnt i said yrel"

Wtf! guln'da RAN AWAY, HIM EYES TWERKED TEARS OUT OF THEM.

Sudden it rained twerkin infenrals, dayum! Uh oh, it was Yrel. Yrel had a dark secret... she didn't know how to twerk.  
"I can taech you," said Thrall, "but it will cost a raid tear!" "No thanks, said Yrel"

Yrel sudden used a spell which made her the best twerker in the world... uh oh the burning legion cud see her twerkin, and they were jealous cos she was better at twerkin than every demun combined!

Khadgar was sittin on the broken isles, it hadmt been released yet but he wos in the beta. He twerked alone, he dident want anyone to see how TERRIBLE was the twerk. Sudden a giant fel boner spaceship appeart! Khadgar gasped, shock. The burning legion had retwerked! He quickly did the bird twerk to become a bird and flew all the way to stormwind, jk he hearthstoned. Anyway he twerked to Varian Wrynn house who was teachin him son Anduin how to twerk.

"we must make all the bad twerkers twerk to scare away the legion!" realised Varian.

"We must... release the Moonguard Goldshire Inn twerkers!"

There wos a colective gasp. Every1 knew how dangerus was the goldshrie inn. It wos full of twerkin worgen, twerkin draneei and twerkin pandas and some druid but they didnt twerk cos bears cant twerk.

"NOOOOO" twerked Genn GReywamn

"we must," said Varian.

BUT YOU MUST WAIT TILL LEGION EXPASNEN IS REALESED TO SEE THE END OF TAHT STORYLINE!

Back to Draenor:

A happy undead rogue named Dayum twerked lonelily down the streets of orgrimmar. No one was there, they were all twerkin in their garrisons. But all of a sudden... a massive wave of ppl twerkin came down the Drag, the place in orgrimmar. Dayum gasped twerkily. He did a quick happy twerk then passed out from excite.  
He sudden twerked. But soon orgrimmar would be desertewd again... PREPARE FOR THE DALARAN TWERK!

* * *

Hi everyone there will be one more DRAENOR TWERk then... LEGION TWERK! so excite, new twekrs


	8. Darkness is Released

It was august te 18th, 12 days b4 legun wos gojnna be relesed, which meens this is ithe last draeneor twerk. No one wos twerkin in draenor tho, they were busy.

A happy blood elf huntar named Twerk wos twerkin around when sudden... KHADGAR SERVANT TWERKED! Twerk wos frighten, she remember the last time Khadgar servant twerked around shatterath,

 _flashback_

 _Twerk twerked happily up to khadgar. 'my servant will giv u a toor, said khadgar;. ok sid Twerk, then she watched khadgar servant twerk around dshtatereatj. it twerj rly slowly, so slowly that Twrek died evan tho she wos a blood elf and thye liv for a logn time, but she stil die of old age._

Twerk twerked away as fast as she cud, and ended up in... Dalaran twekr? Dalalran ewos out? She quickly ran away, cry, and went back to Draeneo r to see the final twrerk of draneo.

"Guk'dan, you're bad at twerkin!" shout archimonde in him dying breathe.

"Nooooooo! I will haf revange on u for say thta!" yellt GUl'dan twerkily. Uh oh, this cud on;ly mean one thing...

Illidan twerked around the black temple, he wos stuck in a green twerk prison. Maiev shadowsong was twerkin on the other side... when sudden she disappear! Uh oh, no more twerk

Then illidan saw an orc twerk... how orcward LOL GET IT

Guk'dan SAVE illidan

but idk why

Grom Hellscream went lok'tar ogar, then he died becos no one cares aboyt him.


End file.
